


Avocado

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [8]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocado

Batman never accepted rewards.

Jason couldn't afford to be so picky. When the grateful owner of an organic food store pressed him to take two pounds of avocados in thanks for stopping a robbery, he didn't even think twice.

Now he frowned, staring at the last few fruits. If he didn't use them soon, they wouldn't be edible. He could make guacamole, of course, but even he couldn't eat that much guac by himself. He didn't even have neighbors any more; the dad was in jail where he belonged and the mom and kids in a safe house. Jason sighed.

* * *  
  
Tim knew right away that there was someone in his apartment, but he didn't feel like playing games. He flipped on the light and stared at Jason, who was lounging on his couch for all the world like he owned the place.

"What the hell do you want?" said Tim, not lowering his staff.

Jason shrugged. "I brought guacamole," he said, holding up a bag of tortilla chips and a Tupperware container as if it wasn't a complete non-sequitur.

Tim stared. "Look, Jason, I'm not in the mood to fight you tonight, so..." He trailed off as Jason ignored him, opening up the bag of chips and the container which did, in fact, appear to contain guacamole. With a sigh, Tim pulled off his cowl and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

Jason dipped a chip into the bowl. He didn't seem inclined to attack, but Tim was still wary as he approached the couch. Jason held out the bag. Bemused, Tim took a chip and, with another glance at Jason, scooped up some of the green substance and popped it in his mouth. "That's pretty good guacamole," he commented.

Jason looked pleased. "I made it myself," he said.

* * *

The door swung open. "Hey, little brother, I-" Dick blinked at the tableau before him for a long moment. Then he shut the door behind him. "Guacamole?" he said as he came over and snagged a chip from Jason's bag.

"It's good," said Tim.

Dick tasted the green dip with the air of a connoisseur. "Hey, that is good!"

Jason grinned. "Organic avocados. It would have been lame to let them go to waste," he said as he piled his own chip precariously high.

"Avocados, huh?" Tim smirked and took another chip. Jason raised an eyebrow at him and Dick looked at him inquiringly. "You know where the word comes from, right?" asked Tim. They shook their heads, and Tim's grin widened. "It's from an old Aztecan word," he said, "for 'testicle'."

Dick laughed as Jason nearly choked. "Seriously?"

Tim shrugged. "Well, avocados *do* kind of look like-"

"How the fuck do you know shit like this?" interrupted Jason between coughs. "What kind of internet searches-" he stopped abruptly and leered at Tim, who blushed.

"No!" he objected. "I had to research avocados for a science project-"

" _Sure_ you did, kid." chuckled Jason, offering him the bag. " _Sure_ you did."


End file.
